pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PzEq 41
Poprzednia część - Rico, masz może generator piorunów? – powiedział Kowalski. – Albo jakieś inne, iskrzące urzadzenie? Rico trochę przeżuwał, uderzał się w brzuch, a potem zwymiotował pudełko po zapałkach z domontowanymi dwoma widelcami. Kowalski przejął urządzenie i wcisnął ukryty gdzieś przycisk. Pomiędzy metalowymi elementami pojawiły się łuki elektryczne. - Powinno się nadać – stwierdził pingwini strateg. Złożył wszystkie Klejnoty w jeden na drugim, po czym raził je iskrą. Ładunek zaczął krążyć pomiędzy naszyjnikami, które wytworzyły falę uderzeniową. Kowalski został odrzucony na najbliższą ścianę. Wokół Klejnotów pojawiły się strumienie światła w kolorach znajdujących się wewnątrz kryształów, które poruszały się wokół nich po stabilnych, kołowych orbitach. Pingwin naukowiec miał trochę szczęścia tym, że był teraz trochę zamroczony, gdyż światło biegnie idealnie po linii prostej, chyba że przechodzi między ośrodkami albo porusza się w okolicy bardzo dużej masy skupionej na niewielkim obszarze. W tym przypadku żaden z tych wypadków nie miał miejsca. Strumienie światła złączyły się w jedną, chciało by się napisać, tęczę, jednak brakowało w niej jednego koloru. Podążyła ona wysoko w górę, a potem skierowała się w stronę jednego końca pomieszczenia, gdzie, gdyby to była autentyczna świątynia mieściłby się ołtarz, ale ponieważ jest to tylko dzieło Discorda, stało tam artystyczne przedstawienie plota celestiańskiego. Wszyscy podążyli w jego stronę. Kucyki obeszły go dookoła szukając jakiegoś sposobu na otwarcie. - Rico, masz jakiś kilof? – zapytała z nadzieją Twilight, gdyż jedynym znalezionym sposobem na dostanie się do wewnątrz było zniszczenie całości. - Mamy lepsze metody – odparł Skipper. – Rico, wiesz co robić. Psychopata zwymiotował kilka bomb i umieścił je w strategicznych punktach. - Co on robi? Rozwali to zaraz! – krzyknęła Rarity, - Raczej nie. W kwestii wybuchów, Rico to prawdziwy artysta – odparł Szeregowy. Pingwin z blizną zwymiotował pilot, po czym powiedział – Rock’n’roll – i zdetonował ładunki. Posąg celestiańskiego plota został doszczętnie zniszczony. Wśród jego gruzów widać było złoty diadem przyozdobioną purpurowym kryształem w kształcie sześcioramiennej gwiazdy. Twilight wzięła go w kopyta i umieściła go na swojej głowie. W tym momencie cała katedra zniknęła, a przed grupą pojawiła się biała wanna z prysznicem i zasłoną, zza której wydobywał się szum wody i śpiew. Winter wrap up, Winter wrap up''pol. Mija zima – jedna z najsłynniejszych piosenek z serialu. który po chwili się urwał. Zasłona została odsunięta przez lwią łapę, a z luki wyłonił się koński łeb przyozdobiony jelenim i kozim rogiem oraz jednym kłem. - Ach, to wy. Zaczekajcie, tylko skończę swój przedpetryfikacyjny petryfikacja – zamiana w kamień prysznic – powiedział Władca Chaosu. - Discord, jednak zdecydowaliśmy się przystać na twą ofertę - korzystając z okazji stwierdził Skipper. - Niestety, czas promocji zdążył już minąć. Było to aktualne tylko w trakcie gry - odparł Discord, po czym wrócił do kąpieli i śpiewania. Po paru minutach wyszedł z wanny. Pstryknął orlimi szponami i jego armatura zniknęła, a rogi i skrzydła wróciły do odpowiednich kucyków. - Róbcie, co do was należy. Tylko dajcie zastygnąć w ciekawszej pozie niż ostatnio – powiedział draconequus, po czym stanął w szlachetnie tragicznej pozie rozpaczy. – Nie, to nie to – dodał, po czym ustał w dumnej pozie zwycięzcy. – Tak znacznie lepiej. Możecie strzelać. Kucyki zostały otoczone białą poświatą i wzniosły się w górę. Naszyjniki wytworzyły promienie świetlne łączące się w diademie. Lojalność Rainbow Dash, Uczciwość Applejack, Dobroć Fluttershy, Śmiech Pinkie Pie i Szczodrość Rarity, w połączeniu z Magią Twilight utworzyły tęczę posuwającą się po paraboli. Trafiła ona Discorda przywdziewając go w kamienny mundur. Tęcza Harmonii zamieniła się w kopułę, która eksplodowała zamieniając chaotyczny krajobraz z powrotem w normalny. Następna część Przypisy Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii